


you are the queen and I am the wolf

by montespan



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montespan/pseuds/montespan
Summary: Si riferiscono a lui come John il Gigante.Flint si riferisce a se stesso come James A Rischio d' Infarto Precoce.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are the queen and i am the wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673662) by [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug). 



I.

 

 

Flint mantenne la calma sull’intera questione finché Billy non ebbe menzionato “Long John Silver”. Gli andò di traverso il rum che stava sorseggiando sin dall’inizio della conversazione.

Tutti coloro che si trovavano nella stanza lo guardarono tossire un attimo, ma nessuno fu abbastanza coraggioso da battergli una mano sulla schiena. Quei bastardi.

“Come l’hai chiamato?” Disse Flint, non appena ebbe riacquistato l’uso della parola.

“Long John Silver?” Chiese Billy confuso. “Ho pensato che trovare un nome per porre le basi del leggendario Re dei pirati sarebbe stato sufficiente, finché non fosse tornato lui stesso ad occuparsene di persona.”

Silver era rimasto in silenzio tutto il tempo necessario a Billy per esporre la storia della guerra di ombre che aveva creato in loro assenza. Se ne stava dietro Flint, appena dietro un suo fianco, per cui riusciva a malapena a vederlo con la coda dell’occhio.

Un tempo lo rendeva nervoso, avere Silver alle spalle. Non riusciva a ricordare l’esatto momento in cui aveva smesso di sentirsi così, in cui aveva smesso di dargli così fastidio.  
In quel momento, però, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per vedere l’espressione di Silver — un segno di una qualche reazione allo sconsiderato piano di Billy di trasformarlo in un mostro e in un re. Che godesse all’idea? Che si sentisse terrorizzato?

“Che significa?” Chiese Flint.

Billy scrollò le spalle. “È solo una cosa che ha detto la notte in cui ha ucciso Dufresne.”

Flint cominciò a rilassarsi fino a quando, spostandosi leggermente, Billy non disse, “E, beh. Quell’altra cosa.”  
Dietro di sé, sentì Silver espirare aria dal naso - uno sbuffo o un sospiro, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Ma Silver non proferì alcuna risposta. Perciò Flint dovette chiedere, a denti stretti, “Quale altra cosa?”

“Oh, sai,” rispose Billy con un mezzo gesto della mano, prima di aggiungere rapidamente, “È stata un’idea di Idelle!”

Flint si voltò ad osservare la donna, in piedi accanto a Featherstone. Aveva un’aria improvvisamente nervosa, data l’ira di Flint completamente concentrata e diretta verso di lei.

“Beh,” disse, “lo sai.”  
Lo scricchiolio dei denti di Flint risuonò udibile alle orecchie di tutti nella stanza.

“La sua prima notte sull’isola, gli uomini lo lasciarono al bordello con qualcuna di noi, per una specie d’iniziazione,” disse Idelle. “Eravamo in cinque, ma pensavamo di dover chiamare rinforzi. Diciamo che ce n’era abbastanza per tutte, sai.”

Immaginava.

A frequentare le puttane di Nassau, si otteneva quello per cui si era pagato. Farsi una scopata decente significava rinunciare al diritto alla privacy su cosa si nascondesse dentro i propri pantaloni. Grazie a quelle donne, tutti sapevano che il cazzo di Benjy Cooper era così piccolo che avrebbe potuto persino risiedere dentro il suo stesso corpo, o che Ed Parton, precedentemente nella ciurma di Hornigold, aveva tre testicoli.

E a quanto pareva John Silver aveva un grosso uccello.

Udì un rumore dietro di sé, e voltandosi vide immediatamente Silver, poggiato contro la parete. Si stava esaminando le unghie come uno stronzo, il volto troppo nascosto nell’ombra per esserne certi, ma a quei punti Flint riusciva praticamente a vedere il suo fottuto sorrisetto dall’inclinazione delle sue spalle.

Si voltò di nuovo verso il resto dei presenti nella stanza. Billy, Featherstone, quel ragazzino strano che avevano trovato nella gabbia a Maroon Island, tutti stavano palesemente guardando da qualche altra parte; alcuni avevano lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, oppure sfogliavano dei documenti sparsi sul tavolo della cucina di Flint. Solo Idelle lo guardava direttamente, una mano poggiata sul fianco.

“È, tipo,” disse Idelle, “un doppio senso. Sai.”

Flint si pentì di averlo chiesto.

Il solo pensiero lo perseguitò per giorni.

Se ne stava a contare le scorte di armi accumulate unendo le diverse ciurme, perché non si fidava ad affidare quel compito a nessun altro ed era importante conservare con parsimonia ogni singola munizione quando si era sul punto di muovere guerra, quando il pensiero _John Silver ha un grosso uccello_ gli passava per la mente così all’improvviso da interromperlo e mandarlo con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto finché non si riconcentrava, anche se a quel punto aveva completamente perso il conto.

Se ne stava difronte allo specchio a spuntarsi oziosamente la barba, quando d’un tratto: _John Silver ha un grosso uccello_. Stava contrastando i piani del Governatore a forza di pugni contro una malaugurata Giubba Rossa e pensava, _John Silver ha un_ _grosso uccello_. Prendeva una copia di una qualche opera di Cartesio, il che era garanzia di un rapido assopimento, e si distendeva a letto finché: _John Silver ha un grosso uccello_ , e allora lanciava il libro dall’altra parte della stanza e restava sveglio per tutta la notte.  
Stava cominciando a venirgli un tic.

Silver, ovviamente, aveva preso tutta quella fottuta faccenda con atteggiamento positivo. Per lo più continuava ad occuparsi dei propri affari come al solito — assecondando i bisogni della ciurma, assicurandosi che tra gli uomini non si diffondesse il malcontento, abbassando i toni dei piani suicidi di Flint o trasformando quelli più semplici in imprese ancora più spericolate. Non batteva ciglio quando qualcuno menzionava in sua presenza o mormorava alle sue spalle qualche commento relativo alla lista crescente di omicidi a suo nome, o alla lunghezza della sua virilità. L’unico riferimento esplicito che ebbe a dire riguardo tutta quella faccenda, fu quando Billy disse che forse era tempo che Silver aiutasse ad accrescere la propria leggenda, mostrandosi in pubblico o qualcosa del genere; al che Silver aveva risposto, “Non mi sembra che fare il lavoro sporco sia molto regale, no?”

Nonostante quello che si diceva di lui, Flint non era poi così orgoglioso. Non era quello il suo peccato capitale. Gli piaceva avere il comando, e il pensiero di esserne privato lo riempiva di un’ira indescrivibile. Tutto quello che Flint desiderava era avere il comando sulla propria vita e sul proprio destino. Non aveva mai voluto guidare Nassau in prima persona, e non amava particolarmente comandare una flotta di pirati indisciplinati quanto la marina militare. Voleva solo essere libero.

Adesso, mentre sedeva solo in casa sua, perso nei propri pensieri finché Silver non fu entrato e i suoi pensieri non presero una direzione singolarmente persistente di nuovo— temeva che non sarebbe stato mai più libero.

Si alzò quando Silver si avvicinò al tavolo; quello stava già parlando di qualcosa riguardo al dover semplificare il loro piano d’attacco, così che la maggioranza degli uomini coinvolti potessero davvero ricordare cosa dovevano fare. Era metà mattinata ed erano probabilmente gli unici a trovarsi così addentrati nell’entroterra. Flint aveva avuto il sonno disturbato, perciò la sua giornata era iniziata tardi. Gli venne in mente in quel momento che non era del tutto sicuro di dove Silver passasse le sue notti.

Riuscì a portare a termine un’intera conversazione con Silver senza lasciare che i propri occhi scendessero sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni nemmeno una volta. Flint pensò che doveva assolutamente comprarsi qualcosa di carino.

“C’è stata una rissa,” disse Silver, “su una delle navi di Teach. Alcuni dei suoi uomini, a quanto pare, erano del tutto contenti di essere rimasti lontani da questo posto per tutto questo tempo, e non vedevano il motivo di scatenare una guerra proprio adesso per riprendercelo.  
Sfortunatamente, avevano avuto a disposizione un bel po’ di tempo per aizzare anche gli altri, prima che uno dei nostri prendesse il comando e rispondesse, e poi ovviamente è andata a finire come finiscono tutti i litigi.”

Silver aveva un aspetto strano, nella luce chiara di quella casa pulita. Beh, abbastanza pulita.  
Era certamente tenuta meno bene dalla morte di Miranda, ma offriva comunque una vista diversa da quella di qualsiasi nave. Silver aveva un aspetto — impressionante. Vivido. Come il dipinto di un pirata, realizzato nello stile di Caravaggio, o uno degli altri grandi, appeso ad una parete di pietra. Era un insieme di pennellate corpose e movimenti grezzi, pigmenti immersi in sangue e polvere da sparo, ossa di animali frantumate e pietre preziose. Silver, però, era sempre stato questa sorta di chiaroscuro, sempre quella ricca combinazione di luce ed ombra.  
E aveva un grosso uccello.

“L’insurrezione è terminata tanto velocemente come è iniziata,” continuò Silver. Se ne stava vicino a Flint anche se erano gli unici presenti lì. Era davvero così vicino? Gli sembrava di sì. “Fortunatamente c’era anche Rackham, e nonostante tenda a divagare quando spiega le sue ragioni, una volta ripulito il sangue, erano di nuovo tutti d'accordo con il piano, quindi suppongo che non sia stato un completo fallimento, cazzo[1]. Ma ho la sensazione che il seme della discordia ormai sia stato piantato e che non dovremo aspettare a lungo prima di un nuovo confronto.”  
_Cazzo_ , udì Flint. _Lungo_.  
Dannazione. Stava cercando di combattere una _guerra_ qui.

Flint voleva domandargli se avesse cavalcato sin lì solo per dirgli questo. Voleva chiedergli se avesse intenzione di tornare indietro immediatamente, e voleva chiedergli di non farlo.  
Ma invece si ritrovò a domandare, “Sono vere, quindi? Le storie sul tuo conto?”

Silver sbatté le palpebre. Poi il suo volto prese una piega accigliata e le sbatté di nuovo. “Come, scusa?”

“Le storie. La storia. Su di te.” Flint mirava ad apparire sia disinvolto che arrabbiato, ma era abbastanza sicuro di star fallendo completamente su entrambi i fronti. “ _Long_ John Silver. Sai.”

Silver sembrava un pesce fuor d’acqua mentre apriva e chiudeva la bocca. Sbuffò una piccola risata e disse, “Mi stai seriamente chiedendo quanto è grosso il mio uccello?”

Forse. “Sì,” disse Flint. Sentì il bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo da Silver ma si rifiutò di cedere a quell’impulso, perciò si ritrovò a fissarlo intensamente. “C’è molto in ballo su questa leggenda che stanno creando attorno a te.”

A Silver scappò una piccola risata gutturale. “C’è molto in ballo sul mio uccello?”

 _Forse_. “Voglio solo…verificare,” disse Flint.

Silver fece di nuovo la faccia da pesce fuor d’acqua, ma si riprese più in fretta questa volta. Sorrise e disse, “Mi stai chiedendo di fartelo vedere, Capitano?”

Era solo curioso. Tutto qui. Era un pirata, un navigatore. L’ignoto e l’inosservato erano sempre stati allettanti per quelli come lui.

Tuttavia non esisteva una risposta a quella domanda, se non una enormemente incriminante, quindi non disse niente, e lasciò che il suo sguardo silenzioso rispondesse per lui.  
Silver sbuffò e fece un passo indietro, perciò Flint immaginò che fossero stati troppo vicini, ma si portò comunque le mani sui fianchi. “Se si tratta solo di una qualche gara a chi ce l’ha più grosso,” disse Silver abbandonando il cinturone sul tavolo, “sta tranquillo. Rimarrai sempre tu il più gran cazzone tra noi due.”

Si sbottonò i pantaloni e lo tirò fuori.

In passato, Flint si era sempre detto che non erano i corpi, ciò da cui era attratto. Era stata quella la sua scusa, da adolescente, confuso e agitato per il fatto di non provare nei confronti delle donne quello che provavano tutti gli altri ragazzi. Si era sentito a disagio per il modo in cui parlavano delle ragazze della città, e non solo a causa del fatto che mancavano loro di rispetto.

In seguito, quando Miranda e Thomas lo avevano accolto, si era detto che non era il corpo di quest'ultimo a fargli correre il sangue nelle vene come mai prima d’allora. Non poteva ridurre Thomas unicamente alla sua forma fisica, non quando tutto ciò che lo rendeva _la persona che era_ , risiedeva più nel suo cuore e nella sua mente. Queste erano le cose che Flint amava, le cose che Flint voleva — intelligenza, anima, determinazione. Il piacere che traeva dal corpo di Thomas era puramente secondario, si era rassicurato. Era diverso dagli altri uomini ma non così differente.  
Negli anni che erano seguiti, non aveva mai conosciuto un altro uomo, e aveva fatto il suo dovere nei confronti di Miranda quando lei lo desiderava, ma lo sconforto aveva sopraffatto i suoi istinti naturali. A volte.  
Altre volte si ritrovava a fissare per troppo tempo i muscoli muoversi nelle braccia degli altri uomini, a fissare troppo a lungo le cosce di Billy, lo stomaco di Vane, i polsi di Jack.

L’uccello di Silver.

L’aveva fissato tremendamente a lungo.

Giaceva nella mano chiusa di Silver, ma era comunque più lungo di quello di Flint, poggiato sulla parte superiore dei pantaloni. Da dove terminava la sua mano Flint immagina che ci fossero ancora alcuni centimetri da scoprire, ed aveva una grande circonferenza, di un rosa acceso splendidamente contrastante con le dita abbronzate e callose di Silver.  
Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, ma sentiva la lingua pesante come per lo spettro di qualcosa che gli mancava, che bramava. Improvvisamente sentiva l’acquolina in bocca. Ne aveva bisogno.

“— Capitano?” Dal modo in cui lo disse sembrò che Silver l’avesse chiamato più di una volta “Sei soddisfatto?” Silver accennò a risistemarsi dentro i pantaloni ma prima che Flint si rendesse conto di quello che stava facendo, estese la mano e gli afferrò il polso, fermandolo.

Poi lasciò che le proprie dita sfiorassero il dorso della sua mano finché non ebbero raggiunto il suo uccello. Passò le dita sulla pelle morbida e perfino con un solo tocco leggero Flint poté sentire quanto fosse tiepido. Silver esalò un sospiro tremante e Flint lo sentì sulla propria guancia.

Flint era bravo a capire le intenzioni delle persone. E anche se non lo fosse stato, avrebbe dovuto essere un completo idiota per non rendersi conto che a Silver piaceva tutto questo. Quando mai un uomo eterosessuale tirava fuori l’uccello solo perché un altro uomo (che sapeva per certo _non_ essere etero) glielo aveva chiesto?

Comunque, anche se sentiva che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, dovette dirgli, “Puoi dirmelo — se non vuoi —“

“Per favore” disse Silver, la sua mano che adesso stringeva quella di Flint, come se quest’ultimo fosse sul punto di ritrarsi. “Dio, Capitano, sì, io—“

Flint non lo interruppe. Al contrario, cadde in ginocchio. A Silver andarono di traverso le parole, insieme a quella che sembrava essere la sua lingua.

“ _Porca troia_ ,” disse Silver abbassando lo sguardo su Flint con stupore incontrollato.

La mano di Flint sostituì quella di Silver alla base del suo uccello. Adesso era quasi del tutto eretto. Ed evidentemente, era uno di quelli che diventava molto più grande in erezione.

Usò l’altra mano per abbassare la pelle delicata attorno al suo uccello, scoprendo la punta con una carezza, per poi tornare a coprirla con il prepuzio. Ripeté quei movimenti, più forte. Lasciò che il proprio pollice sfiorasse la punta del suo uccello con un movimento circolare, stuzzicando appena sotto la cappella in modo da vedere Silver bagnarsi difronte a sé e sentirlo gemere. Il suo pollice era ricoperto di liquido preseminale e se lo portò alla bocca per assaggiarlo.

“Cristo, Capitano,” esalò Silver. Le sue mani stavano afferrando saldamente la spalle di Flint. “ _Cristo santo_ [2].”

Flint lasciò la presa su Silver per un attimo — sentendosi come se dovesse letteralmente forzarsi a lasciare la presa un dito alla volta, tanto era riluttante — per affrettarsi a togliersi la maglia. Era troppo caldo e voleva assicurarsi che Silver capisse cosa sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

Giudicando dalla rapidità con cui Silver cominciò a togliersi la giacca e la camicia, lo sguardo che non abbandonava mai il petto ansante di Flint, quest’ultimo dedusse che fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda.

Silver ce l’aveva completamente duro adesso, lungo una ventina di centimetri. Flint lo prese di nuovo alla base, stringendo leggermente e godendosi il modi in cui Silver gemette, le sue mani che vagavano lungo la testa e la schiena di Flint.

Flint tracciò con la lingua il profilo duro delle vene che correvano lungo l’uccello di Silver e prese in bocca la punta succhiandola, la lingua che saettava sopra la fessura e rincorreva quel sapore salato. La sua bocca era già completamente aperta attorno a lui, ma voleva prenderlo ancora più in profondità — ne aveva bisogno. Abbassò lentamente la bocca, lasciando che la lingua si agitasse sotto il suo membro. Sollevò lo sguardo su Silver, incavando le guance e succhiando con forza.

“Oh mio Dio,” disse Silver, un’espressione stupida e scioccata in volto, come se non credesse a niente di quanto stava succedendo. “Capitano, io — oh, Dio. Cazzo. È per questo che… che eri così fottutamente triste ultimamente? Volevi semplicemente succhiarmi il cazzo? Dio, lo stai facendo così bene, Capitano. È questo tutto quello che volevi?”

Flint ovviamente non poteva rispondere, così si limitò a gemere attorno al suo uccello, le sue palpebre che si chiudevano mentre cercava di prenderlo più a fondo. La mandibola gli doleva già e respirare gli risultava difficile, ma era questo ciò a cui aveva pensato per giorni, il primo uccello diverso dal proprio che si era concesso di godersi da anni, e non voleva perdersene un attimo per qualcosa di così insignificante come respirare.

Spostò una mano indietro e cominciò a massaggiare i testicoli di Silver, che già al tatto sembravano proporzionati rispetto al resto del suo corpo. Accarezzò con appena un leggero accenno di denti la vena inferiore e Silver si spinse forte in avanti, facendo improvvisamente soffocare Flint, che si ritrasse con un sussulto.

“Scusa,” disse Silver rapidamente, ansimante. “Mi dispiace, cazzo, per favore—“

Ma Flint non intendeva lasciarsi battere da nessun uccello, men che meno da quello di John Silver. Non era un uomo orgoglioso, ma gli piaceva avere il comando e aveva deciso nel momento in cui Silver aveva portato le mani al cavallo dei propri pantaloni che sarebbe stato suo. L’avrebbe avuto. Avrebbe avuto Silver. E doveva essere il migliore in tutto quello che si metteva in testa di fare, che fosse la lettura, la pirateria o la fellatio[3].

Quindi baciò la parte inferiore dell’uccello di Silver delicatamente, accettando le sue scuse, per poi tornare a prenderlo in bocca. Riusciva ad arrivare solo fino a dove iniziava la propria mano, avvolta attorno alla base, prima che gli toccasse il retro della gola e si sentisse sul punto di soffocare, e solo allora si ritraeva leggermente. Gli lacrimavano gli occhi e stava respirando affannosamente dal naso, gemendo continuamente attorno all’asta di Silver, cominciando a muovere la testa su e giù. Iniziò lentamente ma ben presto aumentò il ritmo, massaggiando con una mano i testicoli e il resto del suo uccello che non riusciva a contenere in bocca.

Provò a mantenere il contatto visivo con Silver, ma era troppo spaventato dal fatto che la sua evidente beatitudine fosse troppo visibile sul suo volto, così lasciò che le sue palpebre si chiudessero. Da quel momento, si perse nella consistenza di Silver - incurante di tutto ciò che non fosse il suo odore e sapore, il suono osceno del suo succhiare che gli risuonava nelle orecchie, la sfilza di imprecazioni, parole d’apprezzamento e sconcezze che si riversavano dalle labbra di Silver, che lo chiamavano il succhiacazzi più fottutamente bello che avesse mai visto.

Flint sentì il proprio uccello premere contro i pantaloni e i fianchi cominciare a muoversi di volontà propria, cercando qualcosa contro cui strofinarsi; anche se non sentiva assolutamente il desiderio di togliere le mani da Silver per il momento.

Le mani che stavano stringendo le spalle di Flint improvvisamente gli afferrarono la testa, fermando i suoi movimenti proprio alla punta del suo uccello. Flint aprì gli occhi e guardò Silver, che stava respirando ancora più affannosamente di quando aveva combattuto contro il dolore alla propria gamba. Silver sollevò un sopracciglio come per porgli una domanda.

Flint annuì, rilassò la gola, e stavolta continuò a guardare Silver dritto negli occhi, mentre cominciava a scopargli la bocca.

La mano che reggeva alla base l’uccello di Silver gli impediva di spingersi tanto a fondo da fargli male, bensì di raggiungere la giusta profondità, così da fargli lacrimare appena gli occhi. Sentiva il volto arrossato e non gli sembrava di star respirando affatto. Era come se per tutti quegli anni fosse stato morto, in attesa, e fosse solo adesso giunto in paradiso. Era in paradiso, e succhiava mettendoci tutto l’impegno che poteva.

“Sì, Capitano, sì,” stava dicendo Silver, emulando le spine che Flint stava dando in vano con i propri fianchi. “Potresti farlo tutto il tempo, non è vero? Stare in ginocchio tutto il tempo, pronto per succhiarmi l’uccello. Cazzo, sei stupendo, pensi di poterlo prendere tutto? Scommetto che un giorno riuscirai a succhiarlo tutto quanto e lo adorerai, Gesù santo, la tua bocca è così calda. Non vedo l’ora di sentire com’è stretto e caldo il tuo culo. Ce la faresti a prenderlo tutto, tesoro? Io penso di sì.”

Flint gemette di nuovo, riuscendo solo ad annuire leggermente per via della stretta sulla propria testa. Silver lo vide comunque, perché il ritmo dei suoi fianchi s’interruppe mentre esalava un grido strozzato.

“Dio, Capitano, sto venendo, sto—“

Flint abbandonò la stretta sul cazzo di Silver per reggerlo dai fianchi, impedendogli di ritirarsi. Doveva assaporarlo, e quando Silver gemette riversandosi nella sua gola, Flint fu grato di non essere in una posizione da poter parlare, perché tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era _di più, di più, di più_.

Gli sembrava che stesse venendo all’infinito. Quando gli parve che fosse venuto del tutto lasciò andare i fianchi di Silver, che fece un passo indietro sulla sua gamba sana.

E poi Silver venne di nuovo, bagnandogli il volto, il collo e il petto.

Flint sedeva sulle ginocchia, gli occhi chiusi. Non era ancora venuto ma si sentiva soddisfatto in un modo che non aveva mai sperimentato prima, sentendo il seme di Silver scendere giù lungo il proprio petto, la bocca, le sue fortuitissime ciglia. Si sentiva come una bestia selvaggia, famelica e fuori di senno. Doveva averne ancora.

Flint portò una mano al proprio uccello sopra i pantaloni e si permise di rilasciare un sospiro. Senza aprire gli occhi, disse, “Non credi che ci saranno altre discussioni tra gli uomini della ciurma oggi?”

Vi fu una pausa proveniente da sopra di lui. “No, non credo.”

Flint annuì. “E tutti gli uomini sanno quali sono i loro ruoli per la serata?”

“Quando me ne sono andato, Rackham e Teach li stavano ripetono per la quinta volta assieme a loro.”

“E l’arsenale è al sicuro?”

“Ho lasciato i nostri uomini migliori a fargli da guardia.”

“Quindi oggi non abbiamo poi tanto da fare, fino al crepuscolo.”

Un’altra pausa. “No, Capitano. Niente di così importante.”

Flint aprì gli occhi. Quelli di Silver brillarono di una luce contrastante con quella tenebra che lo caratterizzava. Aveva ancora l’uccello mezzo duro.

Si alzò da terra su gambe instabili. Silver mosse una mano per sorreggerlo per il gomito, Flint mosse la propria per afferrargli l’uccello.

Mentre lo conduceva verso la camera da letto, Flint disse, “Non posso credere che tu ce l’abbia ancora duro. Adesso si spiegano molte cose della tua personalità.”

Silver sorrise allegramente, spingendo Flint sul letto. “Lunga vita al Re,” disse.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nell’originale si usa il termine colloquiale tipicamente britannico 'cock-up', di cui Silver usa il significato metaforico ‘fallimento’. Flint si fissa solo quello letterale di cock, ‘cazzo’, appunto, data la sua recente ossessione per quello di Silver. In mancanza di una parola equivalente che mi permettesse di riportare in italiano il gioco di parole ho dovuto usare la traduzione metaforica, aggiungendo solo in seguito quello letterale, data l’esigenza primaria di dare un senso al discorso di Silver.
> 
> [2] ‘Fucking Christ’ è il testo originale. L’unico modo per tradurre quest’imprecazione, per mantenere il senso dispregiativo, sarebbe stato usando una bestemmia, che però in italiano suonerebbe molto più grave che in inglese. Così ho deciso di usare un’espressione letteralmente non dispregiativa ma comunque ricorrente in contesti dove l’intento è quello di esprimere sgomento, estrema sorpresa.
> 
> [3] Questa parte mi ha messo di fronte a una scelta stilistica ardua ma interessante. Nell’originale si legge ‘[…]reading, piracy or cocksucking’. Troviamo solo sostantivi, cosa che ho voluto riportare nella traduzione per conferirle fluidità stilistica, rimettendoci però di vividezza semantica.  
> In inglese ‘piracy’ è un sostantivo tradizionale, mentre reading e cocksucking sono sostantivi formati attraverso l’aggiunta del suffisso -ing a due verbi. Questo tipo di formazione sostantivale ha permesso all’autrice d’esprimere facilmente un linguaggio vivido senza rinunciare all’uso esclusivo di sostantivi.  
> È ‘cocksucking’ la parola che crea più problemi di traduzione perché è molto più visiva del latinismo ‘fellatio’ e per non perdere questa peculiarità avrei dovuto usare l’espressione ‘succhiare cazzi’, traducendo poi anche ‘reading’ e ‘piracy’ usando la forma verbale [‘leggere, praticare la pirateria o succhiare cazzi’] per mantenere almeno il metodo del testo originale, che presenta parole appartenenti alla stessa categoria grammaticale.  
> Ho preferito però usare solo sostantivi per rimanere fedele alla forma dell’originale, impiegando il prestito dal latino ‘fellatio’. Si guadagna fluidità del testo tradotto e fedeltà formale ma purtroppo si perde irrimediabilmente l’effetto visivo e la sfumatura volgare dell’originale.


	2. II.

 

II.

 

Quando Flint si svegliò, si ritrovò steso su un fianco con il volto in direzione della finestra. La luce del pomeriggio riscaldava il cuscino e il lenzuolo di cotone. Il peso che di solito sentiva sotto le costole, ad opprimere ogni suo respiro — era sparito, si sentiva più riposato dopo quelle poche ore di sonno di quanto lo fosse stato negli ultimi dieci anni, probabilmente. Sbatté gli occhi rivolti verso un cielo azzurro, senza capire cosa l’avesse svegliato.

Poi Silver gli diede un indizio, aggiungendo un secondo dito.

“Ti sei svegliato, finalmente,” mormorò Silver contro il suo orecchio. “Stavo cominciando a venire a corto di modi per intrattenermi.”

“Voi dire,” gemette Flint contro il cuscino, “che avevi quasi finito i miei oggetti personali tra cui poter curiosare.”

Silver emise un suono d’assenso, il suo intero corpo era incurvato verso quello di Flint come delle virgolette alte — come il principio di una frase la cui fine Flint non conosceva. “Sei ancora così bagnato, Capitano. Potrei entrare di nuovo dentro di te così facilmente.” Non lo fece, però, soddisfatto di spingere due dita dentro e fuori la fessura di Flint ad un ritmo che lo tormentava.

Flint imprecò, le mani che afferravano il lenzuolo di fronte a sé, ma divaricando comunque di più le gambe.

A quanto pareva, il peso che lo aveva oppresso— il risultato di un decennio di senso di colpa, furia e disperazione — poteva essere facilmente dissolto da un pomeriggio passato a farsi scopare da John Silver.

Ecco. Questo era un po’ imbarazzante, in effetti.

“Credo tu abbia più lentiggini che pelle,” mormorò Silver sulla spalla di Flint. Allora aggiunse un terzo dito. Lo mosse con facilità allo stesso ritmo degli altri. Flint si sentiva ancora aperto per via dell’olio, lo sperma e oh sì, l’ uccello enorme di Silver che l’aveva scopato per la maggior parte del giorno.

Silver era insaziabile. Per quel che ne sapeva Flint, Silver non si era mai dato alla compagnia di prostitute durante i loro ritorni sulla terra ferma, ma seriamente — anche se avesse avuto a disposizione la sua parte del tesoro dell’Urca, non sarebbe comunque riuscito a comprarsi tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno da una di queste.

Non che a Flint dispiacesse. Lui stesso era venuto due volte quel giorno. Stava rimediando al tempo perso, gli pareva.

Anche se un piccolo avvertimento non ci sarebbe stato male.

Aprì di più le gambe, un piede che s’incastrava leggermente attorno alla gamba sinistra di Silver. Cominciò a spingersi indietro sulle dita di Silver, andando in contro al suo ritmo lento.

Sentì Silver spostarsi dietro di lui e con la coda dei suoi occhi socchiusi, lo vide poggiato su un gomito, lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, sul suo volto, in un misto di gioia ed incredulità.

“Cristo, prima pensavo sembrassi così estasiato perché dormivi,” disse. “Non sembri nemmeno più un pirata. Pensi che se ti scopassi abbastanza forte, potrei farti dimenticare tutta quella storia sul riconquistare Nassau?” Incurvò le dita dentro Flint, come a voler acchiappare la risposta alla propria domanda.

“Chi è Nassau?” Flint voltò il capo e catturò le labbra di Silver con le sue. L’avevano già fatto prima? Flint non riusciva a ricordare. Ricordava d’aver baciato l’uccello stupendo di Silver per la prima volta, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a ricordarne ogni dettaglio persino sul suo letto di morte, ma questo era qualcosa di completamente nuovo. Sentiva che l’avrebbe ugualmente ricordato — il modo in cui la fronte di Silver si corrucciava, come per far durare di più il momento, e il sapore della sua lingua, incorrotto da nessun altro sapore se non quello del sudore e dello sperma. In tutta la giornata non si era nemmeno preso il tempo di mangiare qualcosa, e Flint sentiva il proprio corpo pulito, puro, sacro — vuoto da tutto se non per le dita di Silver.

Silver ruppe il bacio, respirando affannosamente. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie dita, che si muovevano nell’apertura di Flint ad un ritmo che era senza dubbio aumentato durante il bacio. Sembrava affascinato, cominciando a flettere e allargare le dita. Flint riusciva a sentire la punta di quel bellissimo uccello che, bagnata, premeva contro la base della sua schiena.

“Sai,” disse Silver distrattamente, “credo che potresti prendere tutto il mio pugno, adesso.”  
“Cazzo” l’uccello bagnato di Flint si rizzò ancora di più. Si sentiva così vicino al precipizio senza neppure averlo ancora toccato. “Lascia che ti ricordi che dovrò stare seduto in groppa a un cavallo stasera.”

Silver sospirò, deluso. “E va bene. Ma non fingere che non sia perché non sei ossessionato dal mio cazzo.”

Flint si morse la lingua, sia per sopprimere un verso d’assenso (stava divenendo paurosamente evidente che avrebbe potuto acconsentire a qualsiasi cosa Silver gli dicesse, in quel tipo di circostanza) sia perché Silver aveva cominciato a sfiorare la sua apertura con un quarto dito.

“Avanti,” disse Flint andando ad afferrare con una mano il culo di Silver dietro di sé, spingendolo disperatamente ad avvicinarsi. “Scopami ora, avanti.”

“Sei insaziabile, Capitano.” Ma le dita di Silver erano già sparite e Flint percepì la sua durezza meravigliosa entrare in lui. Centimetro dopo centimetro, Silver si spinse dentro di lui, i fianchi che ondeggiavano in avanti gradualmente, mano a mano che Flint si abituava alla sua grandezza.

Flint ansimava affannosamente, il fiato corto e rumoroso, finché le dita bagnate di Silver non gli sfiorarono il fianco e gli addominali facendolo sussultare, per poi fermarsi proprio sopra il suo cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Lo sorresse da lì, un peso diverso, finché non fu — finalmente — completamente dentro di lui. Si fermò.

“Faremo piano,” disse Silver in un sussurro, la fronte poggiata sul retro del collo di Flint. “Dobbiamo pensare alla tua cavalcata di stanotte.”

Flint avrebbe voluto pensare a qualcosa d’intelligente da dire, qualcosa di pungente, ma la sua mente, la sua lingua, la sua pelle e le sue terminazioni nervose si stavano come sciogliendo nel calore di quel pomeriggio assolato che si riversava sopra di essi, un fuoco selvaggio ed eterno. Bruciò ogni briciolo di coerenza che gli rimaneva, eccetto per le due parole che pronunciò in quel momento.

“Ti prego.”

Silver spinse i fianchi in avanti, lentamente ma forte, in profondità. Poi lo fece ancora e ancora. E ancora. Ogni movimento era preciso — con un proposito — quello di essere sentito. Non poteva uscire del tutto da Flint, e nemmeno per metà. Non con la presa di Flint sul suo culo, che lo teneva il più vicino possibile a sé. Poi Silver posò una mano sul suo interno coscia, aprendo ancora di più le sue gambe e riuscendo in qualche modo a spingere quel suo grosso uccello persino più a fondo.

Flint gemette suoni incomprensibili che avrebbero dovuto essere imprecazioni, preghiere e promesse. A un certo punto, quel giorno, Flint gli aveva probabilmente promesso la sua nave, la sua parte d’oro, persino la sua dannata giacca, se fosse servito a non far fermare Silver. In qualche modo, Flint sapeva fin da quando Silver aveva , che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa quell’uomo gli avesse chiesto, perché prendere decisioni azzardate e guidate dalla libido era più o meno la sua ragione d’essere.

Anche se, porca troia, a volte portavano davvero a risultati positivi.

“Gesù,” disse Silver con voce roca. “Cazzo, sei così bello in questo stato. Sei nato per questo, Capitano.”

Flint mugolò, esponendo il collo ai denti di Silver. Si sentiva così pieno, così meravigliosamente aperto. Gli ci era voluto un po’ di tempo, prima, a Silver per prepararlo e a lui per abituarsi alla sensazione dell’enorme uccello di Silver che accarezzava ogni terminazione nervosa dentro di lui, ma Dio, se s’incastravano alla perfezione.

Si muovevano insieme, ogni volta che Silver si ritirava con quel ritmo così frustrante e lento, Flint lo seguiva immediatamente. Si muovevano come le onde che s’infrangono sulla costa o come le ali di un enorme volatile — un tipo di grazia caotica.

Le labbra di Silver tracciarono una linea delicata fino a sfiorare il punto dietro l’orecchio di Flint, il respiro umido e affannoso. “Sei stato così bravo oggi, Capitano, ma penso tu possa venire ancora una volta,” disse. “Puoi farlo per me, bellezza? Toccati, per favore. Puoi farlo.”

Flint si morse il labbro inferiore per provare a frenare qualsiasi stupidaggine fosse sul punto di dire, e sentì il sapore del sangue. Gli ci vollero un paio di tentativi per riuscire finalmente ad allentare la presa delle sue dita sulle lenzuola, poi mosse le spalle per poter arrivare in basso e afferrare il proprio uccello. Allora non riuscì ad impedirsi di gemere, il suo uccello era ancora troppo sensibile dal loro precedente incontro. Era caldo e arrossato nella sua mano, e non poté che accarezzarlo leggermente prima di venire sulla propria pelle.

Silver gemette guardandolo, le dita che affondavano improvvisamente nell’interno coscia di Flint.

“Capitano, ho bisogno di —“ ansimò. “Ti prego, devo — Posso…?”

Indolenzito, Flint si mise supino, incurante della macchia bagnata che aveva appena lasciato sul letto. Mantenne le gambe aperte, il cazzo di Silver ancora dentro di lui.

Voltò la testa, guardando Silver con sguardo sfocato. “Fallo,” disse.

Silver si spinse in alto, spingendosi del tutto in Flint. Le mani gli afferrarono la vita, ma continuando a muoversi lentamente e in profondità, ogni spinta piena d’intento. Per tutto il tempo alternò gemiti al nome di Flint, quello del Signore, o ringraziamenti.

Flint giaceva lì, sereno in modi che non avrebbe più ritenuto possibile. Il desiderio di essere immobilizzato, usato, scopato e riempito andava ben oltre la parte cosciente della sua mente e risaliva alla sostanza stessa del suo essere. Era concentrato in un modo simile solo a quello di quando combatteva per la sua vita, e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era stringersi forte attorno all’uccello di Silver, finché questi non venne con un grido sorpreso.

Silver gli crollò addosso, togliendo loro quel poco di respiro che gli rimaneva. Dopo un attimo, usando entrambe le mani, si ritirò da Flint. Questi, dispiaciuto per tale perdita, si voltò su un fianco per guardare Silver.

Guardarono l’uno il corpo dell’altro, entrambi non ancora pronti a incontrare lo sguardo dell’altro. Erano sporchi, entrambi coperti di morsi e lividi, e odoravano piuttosto evidentemente di un pomeriggio passato a scopare. Non avrebbero avuto assolutamente modo di fare un bagno prima di doversene andare a cavallo. Sarebbero andati in battaglia così.

Flint chiuse gli occhi e si passò una mano sulla fronte. Adesso che non aveva più un cazzo dentro di sé, riusciva a pensare a un migliaio di ragioni per cui quella fosse stata una cattiva idea.

La prima tra tutte aprì la bocca e disse, “Stai —“

“Sì.”

“Abbiamo tempo— “

“No.”

“Non sai nemmeno cosa volevo dire.”

“Non abbiamo tempo per niente,” disse Flint aprendo gli occhi. Guardò Silver. I sui capelli erano ridotti a un disastro, e la sua faccia aveva un colorito insolitamente rosato, che faceva sembrare i suoi occhi ancora più stupidamente blu. “Cristo. Che idea stupida.”

“Oh.” Il volto di Silver fu invaso da un’ombra di delusione. “Quindi quella era l’ultima volta?”

“Cazzo no.” Disse Flint, abbassando lo sguardo. “Ora non ti lascio più andare.”

Vi fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Silver domandò “Scusa, stai parlando a me o al mio cazzo?”

“Shh. Non ricordo d’averti invitato in questa conversazione.”

“Dovrei sentirmi insultato.” Eppure stava sorridendo.

“Beh, quando Dio prende con una mano, dà con l’altra.”

“E questo cosa dovrebbe voler dire?”

“Vuol dire che sei una seccatura,” disse Flint, “ma con un uccello fottutamente bello.” Abbassò una mano per carezzarlo ironicamente.

Silver irrigidì la schiena. “Cazzo, Capitano. Smettila — non —”

Flint lo guardò sconcertato mentre l’uccello di Silver cominciava ad indurirsi sotto le proprie dita.

“Dev’essere un fottuto scherzo.”

“Non è colpa mia!” gemette Silver. “Che diamine stavi pensando, a toccarlo in quel modo?”

Flint espirò improvvisamente. “Darò inizio a una guerra.” Si sentiva ben scopato, aveva il sangue che gli cantava nelle vene, e stava ritrovando in sé la forza per conquistare intere nazioni, ma non per gestire John Silver e il suo dannato cazzo.

Scivolò fuori dal letto, sentendosi ancora tremante e aperto. Silver alzò lo sguardo su di lui con espressione patetica, quindi Flint afferrò il retro dei suoi capelli e lo avvicinò alla sua bocca. Lo baciò una volta, rapidamente e forte, mentre Silver si apriva per lui all’istante. Poi lo baciò di nuovo, sulla fronte, e lo lasciò andare. Silver aveva un’espressione disorientata con l’uccello che giaceva sul suo stomaco, bagnato e duro.

“Quando sei pronto,” disse Flint, “sentiti libero di unirti a me.”

Dello sperma stava scivolando lungo il suo interno coscia mentre, nudo, camminava verso la porta. Dai suoni che stava emettendo guardandolo andar via, anche Silver doveva averlo notato.

“Okay,” disse, mentre Flint lasciava la stanza. “Allora io… rimango qui.”


	3. III.

 

III.

 

Billy fissò la porta d’ingresso di casa Barlow, confuso. Era chiusa a chiave.

Non lo era mai, quando vi si trovava Flint. Chiunque avesse intenzioni malvagie, secondo Flint non si sarebbe fatto fermare da una porta chiusa a chiave. Il che era una logica peculiare tipica di Flint, il risultato della combinazione tra la sua mentalità fatalista e la sua eccessiva considerazione di sé.

Ma adesso la porta era chiusa. Billy guardò dalla finestra, ma non riuscì a vedere nessuno nella stanza principale. C’erano ancora due cavalli, legati difronte all’abitazione, li riconobbe come quelli di Silver e Flint. Silver era partito a cavallo ore fa, per avvertire il Capitano della disputa avvenuta sulla nave di Teach quella mattina. Ancora non era tornato.

Forse uno dei due aveva perso la pazienza e aveva ucciso l’altro. Oppure si erano uccisi a vicenda. Billy non era del tutto sicuro di come si sentiva a tale riguardo. Aveva il terrificante sospetto che entrambi lo vedessero come il proprio successore, pronto a prendere il comando di quella guerra contro l’Inghilterra.

Billy batté più forte un pugno sulla porta. Se erano morti li avrebbe uccisi entrambi lui stesso.

Alla fine, sentì dei rumori provenienti dall’interno della casa e fece un passo indietro mentre la porta si apriva solo per metà.

Silver se ne stava lì, in piedi, l’espressione scocciata. Ed era — nudo. Era sudato, scarmigliato e indossava solo un leggero lenzuolo bianco stretto in vita, che stava reggendo in una mano.

Si fissarono l’un l’altro. Silver si aspettava che Billy dicesse qualcosa, che parlasse come se non ci fosse niente di strano nella vista che si ritrovava davanti. Per un attimo, Billy rimase assolutamente senza parole.

Alla fine, Silver disse, “Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Billy?” Aveva dei succhiotti che gli adornavano il petto e il collo. Succhiotti.

“Dov’è Flint?” Che cazzo. Billy non aveva idea del perché l’avesse chiesto, dato che non aveva assolutamente alcuna voglia di vedere il Capitano Flint in quel momento, e forse mai più.

Silver ghignò, poggiandosi sullo stipite della porta. “A riposarsi, per il momento. Posso esserti d’aiuto?”

“Um.” Non ricordava più per quale motivo era venuto nell’entroterra. Aveva a che fare con una violenza di qualche tipo, probabilmente? In effetti, c’era qualcosa in cui Silver avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Avrebbe potuto usare la sua gamba di legno per sfondargli il cranio come aveva fatto con quello di Dufresne, finché non avesse dimenticato di aver mai visto Silver nudo e coperto solo dalle lenzuola buone di Flint.

“Avresti dovuto riferire al Capitano del problema con gli uomini di Teach,” disse Billy. _E basta_ , si trattenne dall’aggiungere. “Come ha preso il problema?”

Silver sollevò lo sguardo, come nel tentativo di ricordarlo. “Oh, penso l’abbia preso bene, a dire il vero.” Gli sorrise come uno squalo soddisfatto della sua preda. “Sì, l’ha _preso_ molto bene[1].”

In quell’istante, Billy comprese che era stata _tutta colpa sua_. Il fottuto soprannome di Silver, l’aver menzionato il suggerimento di Idelle. Avrebbe dovuto istillare il terrore nei britannici, ma rimanere una _battuta_ tra i loro uomini. Perché era ovvio che un figlio di puttana così frustrante e sconsiderato come John Silver doveva per forza avere un bel paio di palle. Era divertente.

Ma Flint era parso particolarmente irritabile negli ultimi giorni, da quando erano tornati a Nassau e Billy li aveva aggiornati su tutto. Irritabile e distratto. E non sarebbe parso così fottutamente sorpreso riguardo il significato di quel “lungo”, se tutto questo fosse accaduto prima.

Come avrebbe dovuto prendere una cosa così grande?

E non era un battuta premeditata [2].

Dannazione.

 

Metà degli uomini credevano da secoli ormai che tra i due ci fosse qualcosa. Un bel po’ di tasche si sarebbero svuotate per pagare le scommesse, quando la cosa si fosse venuta a sapere.

E a giudicare dall’espressione sul volto di Silver, non c’era speranza che questa storia potesse rimanere celata a lungo.

Sospirò. Si strofinò forte la fronte come se quel gesto potesse cancellare quegli ultimi cinque minuti della sua vita. Sospirò nuovamente quando ciò non avvenne.

Silver si grattò la pancia e aspettò gentilmente che il mondo di Billy finisse il giro su se stesso che sicuramente stava facendo.

A Billy venne in mente, alla fine, che tutto ciò l’avrebbe riguardato solo se fosse finita male, e lo stesso valeva per quando erano stati semplici compagni che condividevano il comando della nave. Erano molto simili a Rackham e Bonny in tal senso, ed ora le differenze tra le due coppie erano ancora di meno. L’unico modo in cui quella relazione sarebbe potuta finire, era che si uccidessero a vicenda o che qualcun altro lo facesse per loro. Che scopassero o meno, in realtà non cambiava le cose.

Eccetto che ora doveva dieci sterline a Joij.

Billy sospirò ancora una volta per assicurarsi di essersi ripreso del tutto, e solo allora fu capace di tornare a guardare Silver.

“Tornato nel mondo dei vivi?” Chiese Silver, perché anche se era maturato in un pirata più rispettoso e temibile in quegli ultimi mesi, rimaneva sempre uno stronzo.

“Ci raggiungerete comunque, per il primo assalto?” Disse Billy a denti stretti. “Entrambi?”

“Ma certo.” Silver riuscì a sembrare offeso mentre grattava via dal suo stomaco dello sperma seccato. “Saremo al molo entro il tramonto.”

“Giusto.” Billy fece un passo indietro verso il porticato. Rimanevano ancora un paio d’ore al tramonto. “E fino ad allora rimarrete—”

“Qui.” La presa di Silver sul lenzuolo si allentò pericolosamente. “A meno che non ci sia nulla per cui tu richieda la nostra presenza, nel frattempo.”  
“No! Niente.” Billy era già in groppa al cavallo. “Voi due starete qui e io non ci sarò. Mai più.”

“Grazie, Billy,” disse Silver, cominciando a chiudere la porta. “Come sempre, sei stato di un aiuto indispensabile.”

Billy cavalcò rapidamente, pensando a — assolutamente a niente.

Avevano eretto il loro accampamento dall’altra parte dell’isola, in una baia rocciosa praticamente invisibile dalla maggior parte dei punti di vantage. Non c’era alcuna ragione tattica per cui le navi britanniche avrebbero dovuto controllare quest’area se non occasionalmente, e per il momento in cui sarebbero dovuti tornare lì, la battaglia sarebbe già iniziata da tempo.

Avvicinandosi, Billy fu immediatamente colpito dal fatto che non c’era modo per lui di tenere segreta la verità a tutti. Se avesse mantenuto il segreto, sarebbe stato come tornare al tempo di Singleton e di quel maledetto pezzo di carta bianco. Tenere segreta la confidenza che gli era stata fatta senza sapere davvero il perché, o conoscerne le conseguenze. Ovviamente, se avessero finito per vivere la loro relazione senza nemmeno tentare di nasconderla, allora il fatto che Billy l’avesse tenuta segreta sarebbe sembrato — strano? Come se se ne fosse vergognato?

Billy non aveva mai dato a Silver alcuna soddisfazione in precedenza e non aveva intenzione di cominciare adesso.

Rackham se ne stava vicino ad alcuni uomini. Si voltò quando Billy scese da cavallo, guardandosi intorno.

“Dove sono Flint e Silver?”

Billy prese un respiro profondo. “Sono occupati per il resto della giornata,” disse, portando il suo cavallo vicino al secchio con l’acqua. Non bevve. “Ci raggiungeranno più tardi nel pomeriggio.”

Vi fu un silenzio eloquente.

Rackham sembrava sospettoso. “Che stanno facendo? Pianificano qualcosa di nuovo? Dovremmo davvero essere coinvolti, in tal caso.”  
“No. Non credo.”

Featherstone sembrava confuso. “Come, stavano litigando per qualcosa?”

“No,” disse Billy. Il cavallo ancora non beveva. “Non sembrava stessero litigando.”

Il silenzio divenne ancora più eloquente.

All’improvviso, si udì tossire dietro di lui. Joij se ne stava lì, con un sorrisetto sulla faccia. Aveva porto una mano, in attesa.

Billy sospirò probabilmente per la centesima volta quel giorno, e mise una mano nel borsello.

——

Era un bene che Billy fosse riuscito a convincere tutti a seguirlo, perché altrimenti i giorni a venire sarebbero stati fonte di grande confusione per tutti.

Silver e Flint non si stavano comportando in modo differente dal solito l’uno con l’altro, in realtà. Non si toccavano, e grazie a Dio Billy non li aveva ancora interrotti per una seconda volta. Stavano vicini quando parlavano, ma l’avevano fatto più o meno anche prima, in ogni caso.

Ma era comunque evidente. Flint era leggermente più geniale del solito, ascoltava davvero i suggerimenti degli altri e non s’incazzava con nessuno per averglieli offerti. Degroot in particolare era in paradiso, dato che gli era stato concesso di fare delle riparazioni a delle navi che voleva riparare da un’infinità di tempo. Billy supponeva che il cambiamento nel comportamento di Flint fosse la naturale conseguenza ad un uomo che faceva sesso regolarmente e combatteva a un ritmo giornaliero.

Billy era anche solito coglierlo mentre fissava Silver con un’espressione strana, o con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto solo per tornare a concentrarsi improvvisamente e aggressivamente, di solito prima di guidarli in battaglia.

Per quanto riguardava Silver, era markedly meno teso di quanto lo era stato prima di divenire Quartiermastro. Non era tanto spavaldo quanto lo era stato i primi tempi in cui si era unito alla ciurma, dato che continuava a prendere le sue responsabilità nei confronti degli uomini molto seriamente, ma le rughe d’espressione attorno agli occhi e alle labbra erano del tutto svanite, e camminava con una tranquillità che gli era mancata da quando aveva perso la gamba.

E stava decisamente regredendo a quel pezzo di stronzo che era stato in precedenza. Una mattina, Flint era giunto dal molo all’accampamento zoppicando leggermente. Billy, con una certa disperazione, aveva pensato si trattasse di una ferita dovuta alla battaglia della sera precedente, se solo Silver non avesse immediatamente incontrato il suo sguardo e non gli avesse fatto l’occhiolino.

Billy non riusciva a credere di aver davvero incoraggiato tutto questo all’inizio.

Nessuno aveva davvero bisogno di coglierli in flagrante mentre scopavano, comunque, perché la cosa non poteva essere più evidente di quando lottavano.

Il loro assedio alle forze britanniche si era limitato a coinvolgere le loro postazioni su terra e sembrava davvero che stessero combattendo una guerra — un terreno non familiare per dei pirati. Le battaglie erano rapide e sanguinose, però, proprio come una bella battuta di caccia. Ma Billy non riusciva a capire se stessero davvero vincendo questa cosa indefinibile. Ogni giorno che passava sembrava ci fossero più ufficiali britannici da uccidere.

Silver, che non fu escluso dalla battaglia sia per sua volontà sia per quella di Billy, aveva sviluppato una certa abilità nello sparare e aveva cominciato a indossare cinturoni contenenti fino a sei pistole. Flint non l’aveva mai ritenuto un grande lottatore, ma doveva ammettere che non aveva mai visto nessuno ricaricare un’arma tanto velocemente quanto lui.

Flint non si allontanava mai dalla schiena di Silver durante la battaglia, una spada per ogni mano. Infilzava due uomini mentre Silver ricaricava, si faceva da parte per permettere a Silver di farne fuori altri due e il ciclo si ripeteva. Avevano ucciso più uomini di tutti gli altri pirati (perché ovviamente, tutti tenevano il conto), e insieme erano mostruosi e terrificanti e davvero fottutamente una coppia.

Il momento in cui Billy immaginò che stessero finalmente per finirla di cercare di essere discreti, fu quando un piccolo reggimento di soldati britannici tesero un’imboscata al loro campo.

Billy non sapeva se fossero stupidamente troppo sicuri di sé o se avessero seriamente sottovalutato il numero di pirati. In ogni caso la battaglia fu brutale e molto, molto breve. Molti dei soldati britannici furono dati per morti tra la polvere, e finirono per rimanere con tre dei soldati di rango superiore rimasti in vita legati difronte a loro: due marescialli e un sott'ufficiale.

Erano tutti attorno agli inglesi, una compatta e sporca forza della natura. Qualcuno aveva preso la gamba di Silver per lui, che improvvisamente era diventato meno restio ad usarla difronte agli uomini. Billy attribuiva questo cambiamento a, beh — a tutto, ma per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a provare nulla di diverso dalla riconoscenza per il fatto che Silver non si stesse sottoponendo a sforzi inutili solo per mantenere le apparenze. Non che l’avrebbe mai detto a Silver.

Quella battaglia in realtà era stata fortuita. Avevano discusso di mandare un messaggio verbale al Governatore, invece che un ulteriore spargimento di sangue. Tra Flint, Silver, Rackham e Billy erano riusciti a farsi venire in mente un ultimatum incredibilmente elegante e minaccioso: lasciate la nostra cazzo di isola o cominceremo ad arrabbiarci sul serio.

Tuttavia, Flint era nel bel mezzo della consegna del suo ben pensato e coreografato discorso, quando uno degli marescialli gli aveva sputato, colpendolo su uno stivale.

Flint smise di parlare, rimanendo comicamente stupito per un attimo. Prima che potesse reagire in qualsiasi modo, si udì uno sparo, rumoroso, che nessuno su quella spiaggia non poteva aver sentito. Il maresciallo si accasciò, il foro recentemente formatosi sul suo petto sanguinava copiosamente sulla sabbia.

Flint, assieme a Billy, e assieme al resto dei pirati, si voltò a guardare Silver. Non aveva nemmeno più il braccio teso, ma la pistola nella sua mano era ancora fumante. Aveva uno sguardo dipinto in volto. Non era lo sguardo addolorato di chi sapeva che uno dei due ladri affamati sarebbe dovuto morire. Non era l’espressione schiva, subdola, di un uomo che tentava di ingannare tutti gli altri.

Era l’espressione che Billy aveva visto solo una volta, in una taverna fiocamente illuminata, il suono dell’acciaio che trapassava carne morbida per finire contro il legno, un rumore che risuonava alto nella notte. Era il volto di Long John Silver.

Billy lo conosceva. Anche alcuni degli uomini su quella spiaggia lo conoscevano. Flint non l’aveva mai visto prima. E a giudicare dall’espressione di Flint mentre si avvicinava a Silver, Billy temeva di essere sul punto di osservare qualcosa di ancora più scioccante.

Ma Flint si limitò a metterglisi accanto e a fissarlo. Sembrava sorpreso, meravigliato — infervorato. Era un’espressione intima, che Billy non si sentiva per nulla a sua agio nell’osservare, ma non era colpa sua, cazzo, se il Capitano Flint sceglieva di usare quello sguardo proprio difronte a una ventina d’altri uomini.

Fortunatamente, il secondo maresciallo disse, “Figlio di puttana!”

Silver e Flint smisero di guardarsi l’un l’altro e si voltarono all’unisono verso l’uomo in ginocchio. Il sottufficiale accanto a lui si spostò leggermente per mettere un po' di distanza tra di loro. Il maresciallo aveva la faccia arrossata, respirava affannosamente, vicino alle lacrime, coperto dal sangue del suo compagno caduto.

“Hai qualcosa da aggiungere?” Chiese Silver. Rinfoderò la pistola scarica che teneva ancora in mano.

“Figlio di puttana,” disse di nuovo il maresciallo, furioso, le mani che tiravano le corde che gli legavano i polsi. “Ti farò a pezzi! Nell’istante in cui mi libererò, fottuto menomato, ti strapperò via il resto dei tuoi fottuti arti e ti guarderò affogare nel tuo fottuto sangue!”

Silver annuì. “Okay,” disse. Poi prese con calma un’altra pistola e sparò in testa al secondo maresciallo.

La pallottola dovette aver colpito l’uomo ad un’angolazione particolare, perché la sua testa esplose decisamente verso il retro della nuca. Billy vide Flint e Silver osservare l’uomo cadere all’indietro con due espressioni accigliate, e fu stupito da quanto sembravano simili in quel momento, così temibili.

Quando aveva votato per Silver come nuovo Quartiermastro, l’aveva fatto con la convinzione che solo Silver avrebbe potuto essere capace di far ritrarre Flint dal precipizio della sua stessa pazzia. Silver si sarebbe preoccupato per la propria sorte in qualsiasi circostanza, tanto da sfidare Flint riguardo qualsiasi futura impresa suicida.

Non gli era mai passato per la mente che Silver potesse essere più complicato di quanto sembrava, che fosse vicino a quel precipizio tanto quanto lo era Flint, e che piuttosto che domarlo, insieme aizzassero le fiamme della loro malvagità reciproca, finché non avrebbero consumato tutto ciò che li circondava. In piedi l’uno accanto all’altro, guardarono Billy come una bestia ultraterrena. Un Leviatano con due teste e decisamente troppe armi.

Era possibile che Billy avesse fatto male i conti, in tutta quella faccenda. Anche se, ad essere sinceri, non aveva considerato che quella situazione li avrebbe visti scopare.

Silver rimise nella fondina la seconda pistola fumante. Ne aveva ancora tre cariche. Rivolse lo sguardo al sottufficiale ancora grondante di sangue e inginocchiato accanto ai suoi due superiori.

“E tu, hai qualcosa da aggiungere?” Disse Silver.

Il sottufficiale sbatté le palpebre. Abbassò lo sguardo, solo per un attimo, sul corpo dell’uomo al suo fianco, a cui ormai mancava una gran bella porzione di testa, prima di rispondergli, “Ti dispiacerebbe tanto ripetere di nuovo il messaggio? Forse posso scriverlo io.”

Silver sorrise, indulgente, al sottufficiale.

Flint continuò ad osservare Silver, quell’espressione così intima ancora dipinta sul suo volto persino mentre diceva, “Billy. Scrivi il messaggio da inviare insieme all’ufficiale.” Poi aggiunse, “Hai la grafia più bella.”

Billy non aveva idea di come reagire a quel complimento.

Flint continuò, “Ho delle questioni personali di cui discutere con il Sig. Silver. Saremo di ritorno alla nave entro la fine della giornata. Con permesso.”

E poi toccò Silver. L’afferrò solo per il gomito, portandolo verso dove erano ancorate le navi. I pirati trattennero il respiro in modo udibilissimo, anche se pareva che Flint fosse troppo distratto per accorgersene.

Fu Silver ad accorgersene, ma seguì Flint ugualmente. Mentre passava loro davanti, tirò su le spalle e lanciò uno sguardo in direzione di Billy, le sopracciglia sollevate, come a dire “Che ci vuoi fare?”

Billy sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto. Sarebbe andato a prendere due pezzi di pergamena per scrivervi sopra l’ultimatum da consegnare al Governatore, e poi avrebbe cominciato a pianificare la sua fuga.

Odiava i britannici, senza alcun dubbio. Ma non credeva che questo fosse tanto meglio.

Mentre si allontanava, udì Bonny colpire Rackham su un braccio e dire, “Perché cazzo non mi guardi in quel modo quando uccido qualcuno per te?”

“Lo facevo, mia cara, non ricordi?” Disse Rackham. “Se ben ricordo, la tua risposta esatta è stata, ‘Continua con queste cazzate e il prossimo sarai tu.’”

“Oh, giusto.” Sbuffò Bonny dal naso, scuotendo la testa. “Fottutamente disgustoso.”

Billy doveva andarsene.

———

Flint si prese un attimo per apprezzare la vista che gli si prestava davanti, imprimersi nella memoria ogni dettaglio, prima di spingersi di nuovo in Silver.

Quest’ultimo emise un gemito di gola, la testa gettata all’indietro contro il letto. Le ultime luci del pomeriggio attraversavano le finestre aperte della stanza della nave. Flint dovette tenere un piede poggiato in terra per potersi mantenere in equilibrio, ma la testiera in legno del letto continuava comunque a sbattere rumorosamente contro le pareti della nave.

A Flint non importava. C’era solo una ciurma di scheletri nella Walrus, e solitamente si sarebbe premurato di tenere il rumore al minimo, ma era troppo dal calore di Silver attorno a sé per preoccuparsene. Era abbastanza sicuro che nessuno sapesse di loro due, comunque.

Stavano concedendo una pausa al culo di Flint dal cazzo di Flint. Tra l’altro, a volte era bello anche limitarsi a guardalo. Era bello, massiccio, venoso e sfiorava bagnato lo stomaco di Silver ad ogni spinta.

Silver non aveva niente da dire sul rumore, si limitava a spingersi contro il cazzo di Flint, stringendosi forte attorno ad esso.

Naturalmente, avrebbe potuto avere qualcosa dire al riguardo. Ma il bavaglio che Flint gli aveva avvolto attorno alla bocca nel momento in cui avevano messo piede nella stanza glielo avrebbe reso piuttosto difficile.

Oh, certo, Silver riusciva ancora a farsi sentire. Ogni gemito di gola o già acuto era perfettamente udibile, ma non riusciva ad articolare alcuna parola, il che era la vera tortura per lui.

Doveva essere una punizione per le sue azioni di quel pomeriggio contro gli ufficiali britannici. Silver aveva silenziosamente guardato male Flint, anche se lo stava svestendo con forza, mordendo la sciarpa usata come bavaglio. Flint non sapeva esattamente quando era diventato così bravo a leggere le espressioni di Silver, ma sapeva che lo sguardo truce di Silver significava, _È davvero perché ho il punteggio di cadaveri più alto?_

Flint gli aveva morso un capezzolo in tutta risposta: _Sì_. Dannazione, Flint stava vincendo, prima.

Non che ci fosse alcun perdente comunque, appare i britannici. Anche se Flint adorava le cazzate che uscivano dalla bocca di Silver quando scopavano, la vista di lui attorno al proprio cazzo, imbavagliato e senza via di scampo, era come uscita da un sogno che aveva avuto fin dal fottuto giorno in cui si erano incontrati.

Silver allungò una mano per prendersi l’uccello, e Flint fu invaso da un’improvvisa possessivi. Afferra il suo polso e lo tenne fermo contro il suo petto. Quell’azione lo fece inclinare sopra Silver, spingendosi già in profondità dentro di lui mentre il cazzo di Silver restava intrappolato tra i loro corpi.

“Non hai bisogno delle mani”, mormorò Flint, la faccia ormai vicina a quella di Silver. Fece scivolare le labbra sul bavaglio e quasi non more al percepire il leggero gemito di Silver. “Forza, puoi venire solo con il mio cazzo dentro, non è vero, tesoro? So che puoi farlo, Silver, voglio vederlo, per favore.”

Silver disse qualcosa attorno al bavaglio, le palpebre pesanti e lo sguardo scuro fisso in quello di Flint. I fianchi di Flint rallentarono per un attimo i loro movimenti, si sentiva troppo esposto, catturato, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo finché Silver non le palpebre non si posarono sugli occhi e cominciò a scoparsi a ritmo serrato andando incontro al suo cazzo.

“Cazzo,” Gemette Flint premendo la fronte contro quella di Silver e stringendogli i polsi un po’ troppo forte. “Oh, Cristo, sei così bello, sei cosi bello attorno a me, cazzo.”

Silver venne con un altro lungo gemito, schizzando contro i volo volti, venendo sui loro petti e le loro barbe. Ma non fu che nel momento in cui una goccia cadde sulle labbra di Flint, finché non l’ebbe raccolta con la lingua e quel sapore salato non gli invase la bocca, che finalmente venne anche lui.

Flint si concesse un momento per riposare sulla spalla di Silver, stremato, finché Silver non gemette di nuovo. Ovviamente, ce l’aveva ancora duro. Ma almeno adesso Flint aveva imparato ad aspettarselo, ed era più che ben disposto ad occuparsene. Sciolse la sua presa dai polsi di Silver e si ritirò da dentro di lui lentamente.

Silver si spostò in modo da porsi a sedere in cima al letto, la schiena poggiata contro la parete della cabina, le gambe che penzolavano dal lato del letto. Il suo uccello era bagnato, eretto contro il ventre ansante di Silver.

“Puoi togliertelo, sai,” disse, indicando il bavaglio.

Silver sollevò un sopracciglio ma non mosse dito per toglierselo. L’incurvatura del suo sopracciglio diceva chiaramente che era consapevole di quanto Flint se la stesse godendo.

Flint si spinse indietro fino all’estremità del letto, poi s’inginocchio protraendosi verso Silver e formando una T con i loro corpi. Prese la punta del suo cazzo in bocca perché, ovviamente, il bavaglio era stata una specie di mezza punizione per aver sorpassato il punteggio di Flint, ma Cristo se meritava anche una ricompensa. Ricordò di quando aveva sentito gli uomini parlare di Long John Silver, il gigante che aveva portato tempesta su Nassau nel cuore della notte, anche se non era stato ancora testimone delle sue prodezze, fino a quel giorno.

Flint non aveva mai visto niente di più bello della mano di Silver attorno a quelle pistole.

Rifletté, all’inizio, sull’intensità di ciò che sentiva verso Silver, una volta aperta questa porta. Aveva sentito lo stesso per Miranda, e poi anche per Thomas. Era stato capace di mantenere una mente fredda finché non erano entrati nella sua vita — prima incapace di provare molto, e poi capace di sentire tutto, tutto insieme. Ma la sua relazione con gli Hamilton, almeno fino all’ultimo, gli era sembrata così innocente, seppur passionale e comunque illecita.  
Niente di ciò che provava per Silver gli pareva innocente.

Ma Dio — mentre sedeva in ginocchio e prendeva quell’enorme cazzo più in profondità che poteva, finché non gli sfiorò il retro della gola e gemette con abbandono per il leggero dolore alla mandibola — gli pareva altrettanto bello.

Si tirò indietro, sfiorando con l’arcata dentale posteriore la parte di sotto lungo la vena più in evidenza, e sollevò di colpo le palpebre nel sentire due dita premergli contro le labbra. Sollevò lo sguardo su Silver, gli occhi sgranati e lasciò che Silver lo penetrasse con le dita, spingendole incessantemente dentro e fuori dalla sua bocca. Sentiva le labbra tese in modo ridicolo ma ne valeva la pena perché questo gli valse l’aumentare degli ansiti di Silver. Fece del suo meglio per bagnare le sue dita senza lasciar andare la punta del suo cazzo, e per questo la saliva cominciò a scendergli sul mento, bagnando poi la coscia di Silver.

Improvvisamente, Silver tolse le dita e le fece scivolare sul suo petto, raccogliendo lo sperma che li stava cominciando a raffreddarsi, e si sporse di lato quel tanto che bastava per infilare entrambe le dita dentro la fessura di Flint.

Quest’ultimo fece uno scatto, il cazzo di Silver gli cadde di bocca mentre emetteva un gemito alto. Silver cominciò a penetrarlo ad un ritmo deciso. Il cazzo di Flint non era ancora duro ma si spinse verso Silver, inseguendo quella sensazione di pienezza. Gli ci vole qualche secondo per riprendere fiato ed afferrare di nuovo l’uccello di Silver in una mano, muovendola attorno alla base nel riportarselo alla bocca per ricominciare a succhiarlo.

Offrendogli lo stesso trattamento, premette un dito dell’altra mano contro l’apertura bagnata di Silver. La gamba di quest’ultimo si spostò per concedergli più spazio, mentre la sua mano libera andava sposarsi sul retro della testa di Flint per tenerlo fermo contro il suo cazzo.

Poi divennero un insieme di mani e fianchi che si movevano insieme, velocizzando dei movimenti e rallentandone altri, non completamente in sincronia ma in modo perfetto per mantenere l’altro sull’orlo della pazzia. Nessuno dei due poteva dire niente, solo emettere uggiolii e gemiti e imprecazioni. Era probabilmente l’arco di tempo più lungo che passavano insieme senza che qualcuno dicesse niente.

Come per una qualche parola non detta, si guardarono l’un l’altro nello stesso istante: Silver allargano le dita dentro Flint, Flint succhiando forte la punta dell’uccello di Silver. Il sole era quasi tramontato, non avevano acceso nessuna candela, e nell’ombra della luce morente Flint vide chiaramente gli occhi di Silver mentre questi veniva con un gemito, il bavaglio nella sua bocca bagnato e colmo di fori da quanto l’aveva morso.

Flint raccolse quasi tutto il suo piacere nella sua bocca ma era comunque troppo, e scivolò lungo il suo collo e lungo il cazzo di Silver.

Flint lo lasciò andare delicatamente, lasciandolo cadere da un lato e posando la testa contro la coscia di Silver. Aveva ancora le dita di Silver dentro e si strinse attorno ad esse, nel caso Silver venisse in mente di toglierle. Non ce l’aveva ancora duro ma era soddisfatto di tenerle dentro di sé finché non ce l’avesse avuto, anche se fosse accaduto ore dopo.

Silver si portò una mano alla bocca e si tolse il bavaglio, poi fece scorrere la propria mano sulla nuca di Flint. Sospirarono.

“Ti mancava il suono della mia voce, eh?” Risuonò chiaro come una campana, dopo un silenzio così lungo.

“Fanculo.” disse Flint bruscamente.

“Sei terribilmente incoerente a volte,” disse Silver grattando leggermente lo scalpo di Flint. “Un attimo prima mi imbavagli piuttosto aggressivamente, e quello dopo mi preghi di sentire la mia voce.”

Flint portò con calma una mano in alto provando a rimettergli il bavaglio in bocca senza molta convinzione, un leggero sorriso che gli distendeva le labbra mentre Silver voltava la testa dall’atra parte, ridendo.

Silver scacciò la sua mano e sospirò. “Sei un enigma, Capitano. Mi ritrovo a voler fare le cose più spregevoli attorno a te, solo per vedere la tua reazione.”

Flint non sapeva cosa rispondere a quell’affermazione, più che altro perché si sentiva allo stesso modo. “Beh, adesso lo sai — spara a due uomini per difendere il mio onore e ti guadagni un pompino.”

“Me lo scriverò,” disse Silver, sorridente. “Anche se mi basta respirare nelle tue vicinanze per guadagnarmi un tuo pompino. Almeno questo è ovvio.”

Flint non l’avrebbe degnato di una risposta, quindi la veridicità di quell’affermazione echeggiò silenziosamente nella stanza.

Alla fine, Flint chiuse gli occhi e mormorò, “Avremmo dovuto chiudere le finestre. Non c’è dubbio che almeno alcuni degli uomini avranno sentito qualcosa.”

“Non me ne preoccuperei,” disse Silver. “Se ancora non ci sono arrivati, non lo faranno mai.”

Flint aprì gli occhi di scatto. “Cosa?”

“Mmm,” disse Silver, muovendo distrattamente le dita dentro Flint. “Sospetto che Billy glielo abbia detto il primo giorno. Se non l’ha fatto, se ne saranno resi conto il giorno dopo, probabilmente.”

“Cosa.”

Rendendosi conto della sfumatura apprensiva nella sua voce, Silver si fermò. Abbassò lo sguardo su Flint. “Oh, tesoro,” disse, con fare compassionevole, “Non lo sai? Hai la sottigliezza di una fottuta nave da guerra.”

…

“Cosa.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1.]Nel testo "news", la traduzione avrebbe dovuto essere 'novità', ma per riprodurre il gioco di parole e riferimento sessuale che si comprende dal testo, ho tradotto con il sostantivo maschile 'problema', così da poter applicare l'accordo grammaticale col verbo 'prenderlo'.
> 
>  
> 
> [2.] Nel testo "It was a lot to take in. Non pun intended.", è un gioco di parole riferito alle dimensioni di Silver appena scoperte da Flint, e al fatto che l'apprendere questa notizia sia qualcosa di 'grande' da assimilare mentalmente. Ovviamente il gioco di parole sessuale basato su questo doppio senso fa riferimento al fatto che le dimensioni di Silver siano molto grandi per Flint da 'prendere dentro di sé' a livello fisico.
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie per l'attenzione :) Adoro spiegare i problemi di traduzione,
> 
> montespan


End file.
